With increasing development of science and technology, the amount of data to be processed by data processing devices (e.g. computer systems or servers) are gradually increased. After a data processing device (e.g. a computer systems or a server) is used for a long term, a great amount of heat energy generated by the electronic components may be accumulated within the data processing device. If the heat energy fails to be effectively dissipated away, the elevated operating temperature may result in damage, reduced use life or deteriorated performance of the electronic components. For effectively transferring the heat energy to the ambient air, a fan is installed within the data processing device. In particular, for enhancing the heat-dissipating efficiency, the data processing device to process abundant number of data for a long time period should contain plural fans.
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a case structure with a fan frame according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device 1 includes a case structure 10 and an outer housing 14. The case structure 10 has a receptacle 11 for accommodating a data storage device 101 (e.g. a hard disk drive or an optical disk drive), a circuit board 103 and a positioning plate 13. Plural electronic components 102 are mounted on the circuit board 103. The positioning plate 13 is accommodated within the receptacle 11, and connected with the outer housing 14. In addition, plural fans 12 are disposed on the positioning plate 13. The positioning plate 13 has plural holes 131 corresponding to the perforations 121 at the four corners of respective fans 12. By penetrating plural screws 122 through corresponding perforations 121 and holes 131, the fans 12 are fixed on the positioning plate 13. After the case structure 10 is combined with the outer housing 14, the receptacle 11 becomes a close space. Meanwhile, the heat energy generated from the data storage device 101 of the electronic components 102 within the receptacle 11 may be dissipated away by the plural fans 12.
Since the fans 12 are fixed on the positioning plate 13 by tightening plural screws 122 on the four corners of respective fans 12 and then the positioning plate 13 is accommodated within the receptacle 11, the process of assembling the fans 12 or the case structure 10 is very complicated. Under this circumstance, the assembling time and the assembling cost are considerable.
Moreover, during operations of the fans 12, the vibration energy generated by the fans 12 will be transmitted to the case structure 10 through the hard fastening elements (i.e. the screws 122) and the positioning plate 13. Then, the vibration energy is transmitted to the data storage device 101, the circuit board 103 and the electronic components 102, which are mounted on the circuit board 103. As known, the vibration energy of the operating fans 12 may deteriorate performance and stability of the data storage device 101 or the electronic components 102. Under this circumstance, the possibility of damaging or loosening the electronic components of the electronic device 1 is increased.